Otoño en Rizenbul
by Violet Elric
Summary: Edward Elric ha muerto, pero ha dejado un recuerdo en este mundo..un hijo. Este en contra de todos y todo traerá de vuelta al hombre que le dio la vida. Pésimo Summary xD EdoxWin[Chap 3]
1. El Inicio de Todo

Mi primer fic, mi primera historia, toi muy feliz DD. Nunca antes me había dado la gana de escribir en toda mi vida xD.

Volviendo a la historia, intenté hacer una historia un poco más realista, no que Edward se casara con Winry y vivieran felices y comieran perdices, y les brotara dinero de la nada y sean excelentes en todo lo que hagan.

Será un fic largo y entretenido. El primer capítulo no, ya que tenía que introducirlos en el mundo y lo que pasó y todo.

Ojala deje reviews, expresando que les parece nn.

**Otoño en Rizenbull**

Otoño nuevamente, el viento obliga a bailar a las caídas hojas del árbol, el sol se estaba ocultando y dejaba el cielo pintado de tonalidades rojas, dando paso al anochecer. Todo se mezcla formando una escena entre dos personas en la distancia.

Ahora hacia allá – dijo en tono de orden.

De acuerdo- respondió decidido. Juntó ambas palmas y un sonido se transformó en eco y vagó por las montañas, una bandada de pájaros salió.

Aún necesitas más práctica- dicho esto ambos dejaron el lugar y fueron rumbo al norte.

Mientras caminaban, el joven miró con detenimiento a la persona que se encontraba junto a él. Cada vez caía más y más el sol. La noche se acentuaba y el camino de vuelta a casa era largo, largo pero necesario. Para aquel tramo el rubio decidió hablar:

Tío, ¿Crees que he mejorado últimamente?- preguntó algo atemorizado

Bastante- se limitó a decir, causando que su pequeño acompañante quedase "algo" satisfecho.

"_Madre" _se dijo a sí mismo al ver la figura de una mujer rubia salir con una cesta de ropa. – ¡Madre!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con la intención de que ella lo escuchase. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y la abrazó, tan fuertemente que ella dejó toda la ropa tirada en el piso. Ella le corresponde el abrazo muy sorprendida.

"_Aún pareces un niño_" – dijo la madre mientras sonreía y le besaba la frente.

¡Winry!- gritó un recién llegado Alphonse, sonriente al ver la escena entre madre e hijo.

Aru, Souta, entren a casa, les preparé la cena..me imagino que deben estar muriendo de hambre- dijo sonriente mientras recogía la ropa que estaba regada por todo el piso.

Ambos entraron, Aru fue directo a la cocina en cambio Souta subió a su habitación.

La habitación estaba oscura, y sólo un haz de luz entraba por la ventana, el librero de la esquina saturado de libros cautivó la mirada del niño.

"_Padre solía leer este libro"- _se dijo a sí mismo, cuando cogió el libro cayó una vieja carta de este. El niño estaba asombrado, era una carta dirigida a su abuelo. Cuando sintió que la curiosidad invadió su ser y su sed no podía ser saciada se decidió a abrir la carta, un encabezado normal, una carta de amigo a amigo, pero llegó al cuarto párrafo en donde hablaba de "Transmutación humana"….mientras más leía más esperanzas se creaba, sus pupilas se contrajeron, se emocionó, se emocionó como un niño con un nuevo regalo, con un nuevo motivo de vida, de fe…

Souta la cena está lista- gritó su madre. Lo cual reaccionó rápidamente y escondió la carta bajo su cama.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Aru hablaba de cómo su sobrino había mejorado sus habilidades de Alquimista y además les dio la noticia de que podía dominar elementos pesados, por lo cual ahora podría ayudar con el negocio familiar. Sí, la guerra que había terminado dejó graves secuelas económicas, por lo cual la familia Elric-Rockbell debía ajustarse y trabajar horas extras para poder traer pan a la mesa.

Aru, ya tiene 28 años, se convirtió en alquimista nacional como su hermano, pero sin intenciones de volver a la milicia ni ser el perro faldero de nadie, volvió con su "hermana" y amiga de la infancia, y hace 14 años cuñada, por lo cual decidió volver a su pueblo natal para ayudar a criar a su sobrino – lo único que dejó su hermano en esta tierra-. Cuando cumplió 8 años decidió enseñarle la ciencia de la "Alquimia", con el propósito de que ayudase a su madre y poder sobreponerse ante tiempos adversos.

Desde que Edward se fue al otro mundo, el pequeño ser que establecía su continuidad en este mundo, crecía cada vez más, feliz y con todo el cariño que era posible por parte de su tío y madre. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, hijo, madre y hermano han pasado malos tiempos, la crisis que estremecía al país les hacía difícil el diario vivir, el negocio de los Automails no era tan próspero, la gente no tenía tanto dinero para costear aquellos miembros de metal, ni mencionar que aquella materia prima tenía otros propósitos, por lo cual era muy difícil conseguir metal sin que tus ideales fueran los de destrucción.

Winry por otra parte, ya tiene 32 años, madre hace 14 años, viuda desde sus 17. Aunque las matemáticas, la edad ni lo relativo han podido borrar uno de sus episodios más traumáticos de su vida - _La muerte del padre, hermano, esposo, amigo, de su vida-._ En un atardecer dijo adiós, promesas de que volvería con su hermano y sus miembros vueltos carne nuevamente, pero volvió la mitad de la promesa. Pasaron 2 meses de la vuelta de Aru, y tenía 3 meses de embarazo…bellas consecuencias de la despedida de Edo, tanto del hogar como del mundo.

Luego de cenar todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, pero un sollozo detuvo a alguien en el camino…

Mamá- dijo algo temeroso a través de la puerta que daba a su habitación, intentaba abrirla poco a poco - _¿Porqué lloras?- _preguntó triste. Se acercó sobre el cuerpo envuelto en sábanas y le acarició su cabello, agachó la mirada y lágrimas brotaron – _los sollozos fueron al unísono- _…-_Mami- _dijo con la respiración entrecortada a causa de su llanto. Continuaron llorando, madre e hijo finalmente abrazados, bañados en lágrimas por lamentos de antaño que se hacen presentes.

"_Odio ver a mamá llorar, sólo porque papá no va a regresar"- _pensó mientras los párpados se le cerraban.

Frente a aquella habitación pasó Aru, vio aquella conmovedora imagen y pensó en su hermano…pensó en que esto no era lo que ellos – ni él- se merecían, todo debía ser diferente, debería ser una hermosa imagen donde padre abraza a la madre y un fervoroso amor que envuelve al hijo, un niño con una radiante sonrisa. A veces intentaba no culparse por todo "_Él sacrificó todo por mí"._

Decidió caminar y borrar aquella fotografía del dolor representada en su sobrino y cuñada, con intención de bajar las escaleras, inconcientemente ve dentro de la habitación del joven..un libro que dejaba escapar un carta…una carta con un horrible secreto, una horrible verdad que vanamente intentaron ocultar de una joven y perturbadamente triste mente.

_- Traeré a papá de vuelta- _ susurró mientras despertaba por los intrusos rayos del sol, que lo obligaron a levantarse.


	2. Dolorosa Revelación y Despedida

Capítulo 2.

**Dolorosa Revelación y Despedida.**

Souta, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Aru acercándose a la puerta en tono de seriedad.

¿Qué sucede tío?- preguntó

Souta estaba algo somnoliento, había pasado casi la noche en vela con su madre.

¿ Me puede explicar qué hacías con esta carta de tu abuelo?- dijo con una voz entrecortada, intentando perder la vista del adolescente de la suya.

Aru sintió una profunda decepción de sí mismo, aquel contenido de la carta era ya un tema tabú en aquella casa, él y Winry habían intentado ocultarlo lo mejor que pudieron…pero todo fue en vano. ¿Porqué mientras más escondes algo, más rápido se encuentra?..la hora de decir la verdad se acercaba.

Tío, el abuelo nos dejó una increíble forma de traer a mi padre de vuelta a este mundo…así podremos ser felices, tú, yo, mamá..todo será como debe de ser!- exclamó al final. El niño estaba muy feliz explicando sus planes futuros a aquel hombre con la carta en la mano.

IDIOTA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El pequeño niño estaba asustado, nunca había visto a su querido y feliz tío en aquel estado de ira.

Souta se asustó, sintió una mano en su espalda… era la figura de su madre con la cabeza gacha, moviéndola de un extremo a otro.

mami..- dijo con la voz quebrada, tomó aire sólo para gritar -¿MAMI QUE SUCEDE?- dicho esto sus lágrimas brotaron. El niño estaba asustado, luego ser criado en los brazos del amor y la compasión, jamás vio a su querida familia en aquel estado. Confundido miraba de un lado a otro, la cara iracunda de su tío, la tristeza de su madre…

Tu padre no murió de neumonía…murió por – inció con una voz cabizbaja- por realizar esto, gracias a él estoy aquí- terminó. Souta estaba en estado de shock, estaba paralizado, no podía creer que su padre había dado su vida para otro.

El ambiente era tenso, la revelación hecha para aquel niño que apenas comprendía el significado de la vida, era doloroso. La madre que escuchó brotar esas palabras que ocultaba para su hijo, eran finalmente expuestas.

te prohíbo ver esto- Aru tomó la carta y la quemó con alquimia, transformándola en cenizas.

pero papá- se limitó a decir entre su llanto.

Mi hermano está muerto- dijo cortantemente, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. El niño estaba tan paralizado que las piernas le comenzaron a fallar, cayendo como saco al suelo. Al tocar fondo, un llanto desgarrador salió de su garganta. Winry lo miró desecha, sólo reaccionó para abrazarlo, intentado vanamente de calmar el dolor.

La tarde volvía a presentarse en Rizenbull. Luego de que el llanto del pequeño adolescente fuese tranquilizado, la madre le recomendó volver con su tío para que le explicara todo, y así fue.

Tío…¿Qué recuerdas de papá?- dijo ya más calmado. Acercándose a donde éste estaba sentado.

Tu padre era una persona maravillosa, más que maravillosa era mi único y querido hermano..- pauseó, sintiendo que miles de recuerdos le venían a la mente. Recuerdos que se habían borrado hace ya mucho…Era una interminable película de su vida..

El niño sonrió al ver la iluminada cara de su tío, quiso preguntar como realmente murió su padre, luego de pensarlo se retractó..no quería repetir lo que pasó allá en casa.

- ¿Entrenemos?- dijo con una radiante sonrisa para su querido tío Aru.

Y así pasaron la tarde entrenando, incrementando las habilidades del pequeño niño, luchas uno a uno y transmutaciones por doquier.

Mientras en casa sonaba el teléfono incesantemente.

¿Diga?- contestó Winry.

Claro..yo le diré..pero no hay otra forma, entiendo, adiós-

Colgó algo triste el teléfono, y anotó el recado en una pequeña hoja de papel que se encontraba junto al teléfono.

_No otra vez- _se dijo a así misma.

Otra vez tendría que pasar por lo mismo. La milicia había llamado, con el propósito de reclutar gente –obligatoriamente- para el frente de guerra. Eso significaba que debía entregar a su hijo y "hermano". Intentó tranquilizarse un poco, tomó un vaso de agua, suspiró y lanzó con rabia el vaso directo al suelo seguido por un grito.

­_Mamá- _Se dijo para sí

El desgarrador grito llegó hasta la quebrada en donde estaban entrenando. El niño sintió en su pecho un dolor que jamás había sentido. Intentó calmarlo sentándose, lo cual llamó la atención de su entrenador.

¿ Estás bien Souta?- preguntó preocupado.

No, no lo estoy- dijo con la mano puesta en el pecho.

Dime que te sucede-

Creo que es mamá-

Aru tomó a su sobrino en brazos y corrió en dirección a su hogar. Pensó en lo peor.

Al llegar allí vio a una Winry en el suelo, sentada, con la mirada perdida en piso y su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Winry…¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tranquilizándose.

..- no hubo respuesta.

Mamá-

Llamaron los militares- el hombre mayor sintió una puñalada en el pecho y una sensación de malestar.

Te llevaran a ti y a Souta a un campo de concentración donde les darán indicaciones para batallar en un frente…nuestro país está perdiendo y queda muy poca gente, la mayoría está muerta- dijo ya más calmada.

Ambos hombres estaban anonadados con la noticia. La mujer estaba en un estado de inmersión mental, estaba tan triste que casi no se sentía viva.

Mañana por la mañana los vienen a buscar- terminó.

Winry se puso de pie y abrazó a las dos personas que tenía en frente. Hundió su cabeza entre ambos y lloró…y lloró.

El segundo chapter, se que el primero quedó algo confuso. En este pensarán que divagué…pero no es así..Los militares serán la mala influencia del pequeño Souta :33

Gracias x los Reviews, ojalá se den el tiempo de dejar uno D.

Cariños.

IO nn


	3. Francis

**Aquella Mañana.**

4: 45 am, Se escuchan golpes en la puerta principal. 1..2..3..un disparo voló la chapa de la puerta, un pelotón de gente entró directo a la casa.

¿ Qué sucede?- preguntó Winry bajando por las escaleras.

Venimos en busca de su hijo y cuñado – indicó el coronel de la escuadra.

Ellos ya han partido- les respondió

Los militares quedaron con una gran duda. Incrédulos miraron a la mujer que tenían en frente y uno no dudó en tomarla por el brazo e interrogarla violentamente.

Dime donde están…- Preguntó un soldado zamarreándola para luego tirarla al suelo.

LES DIJE QUE SE FUERON!- gritó decidida

En vista de esto su Coronel les dio la orden de catear la casa en busca de los tan requeridos personajes. Winry miraba impávida como destrozaban su casa.

Un silbido sonó por todo el "hogar".

No hemos venido hasta acá para nada- comenzó un enojado militar cabecilla – Eres la esposa de uno de los Elric, por lo tanto te llevaremos con nosotros- decía mientras la esposaba.

No es necesario- dijo una figura acompañada en la oscuridad.

Con que allí estaban, Sra, usted será castigada por incumplimiento y traición a la patria. Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros- inquirió.

Mientras Winry era llevada hacia el sur, los dos hombres eran llevados al norte. El joven gritaba por su madre mientras los militares lo sostenían fuertemente para que no se escapara. Esperaron que la caravana que escoltaba a la madre se alejase para que ellos partieran.

Así que tu eres el pequeño legado de Full metal- sonrió desquiciadamente el soldado.

Deja a mi sobrino- ordenó el mayor de los Elric en tono amenazante.

Tranquilízate Elric, no te quiero hacer daño..ni a tampoco a tu sobrino, son materiales valiosos…-

- - - - - - -

El sol comenzaba a aparecer, insinuando el nuevo día. Pasaron por el cementerio de Rizenbull…lápidas con diferentes epitafios, personas e historias, "Pinako Rockbell"…El matrimonio Rockbell.."Trisha Elric"…"Den Rockbell"…."Edward Elric"…

_Odio pasar por aquí, odio ver a papá representado en piedra, sabiendo que ni siquiera su cuerpo está allí- _pensó el Joven

"_Deboto Esposo, hermano, hijo, amigo" y con letras superpuestas dice "Padre" en el principio… "Te extrañaremos"…claro, te extraño y ni te conocí ni tu a mí, y esas letras puestas postmortem a ti y luego de que yo naciese me duelen, siento que tu no sabes que yo estoy aquí. Padre, soy sangre de tu sangre, producto de tu sudor, soy la mitad de tu ser- _cavilaba mientras veía la lápida pasar. Sabía que su padre estaría decepcionado que su sangre volviese a servir a aquellos que él calificó como "_innecesarios_" para la familia.

Souta- dijo Alphonse interrumpiendo aquellos tortuosos pensamientos.

Dime tío –

Mantente feliz –

Dijo esto y la escuadra se dividió en dos, y vio como su querido tío Aru desaparecía en la distancia.

_Ahora estaré solo- _se dijo

Pensó por un momento y luego llamó a aquel hombre que tanto adoraba, gritó y gritó su nombre, pero nadie respondía. Todo se veía tan humillante, siempre vio su tío como imagen a seguir, ahora era arrastrado como un animal para servir en algo que sólo traería muerte – iba en contra de su ideal-.

La escuadra hizo un alto en el camino. Souta quedó preocupado, miró al sujeto que se le acercaba, parecía que tenía algo que decir.

Elric…quiero que calles, sólo se separaran por 2 meses- después de decir eso el joven se calmó un poco.

No puedo creer que llores tanto, tu padre estaría decepcionado…el era un fiel servidor de la milicia- dijo en tono petulante y le lanzó una mirada cargada de maldad.

El viaje continuó, Souta pensaba en su madre y tío, también en todo lo que le podría pasar…pensaba en que moriría. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, parecía que cada minuto era un paso.

Caminaron por 2 días con escaso alimento y descanso, los militares a veces se agrupaban en sus descansos para contar historias, anécdotas, pero sólo cuando el supervisor se iba.

¿Te llamas Souta Elric?- preguntó uno de los tantos soldados agrupados alrededor de aquella fogata.

Sí- dijo algo tímido.

¿Porque no nos cuentas que es ser descendiente del alquimista Fullmetal?-

Yo no conocí a mi padre- dijo decidido pero triste.

Al decir aquellas palabras un silencio incómodo se apropió del lugar. Souta tomó la oportunidad para preguntar cual era su propósito en aquel lugar.

Podrían decirme ¿porqué estoy aquí, que es lo que sucede?- se decidió

¿Qué no sabes, bueno te explicaremos luego de la cena-

_no te comas la carne roja, está descompuesta- _escuchó Souta.

_¿Quién eres?_- preguntó algo alterado

Soy un amigo, mi nombre es Francis- estrechó su mano en signo de amistad.

Francis..- dijo cabizbajo a lo que el acompañante respondió inclinando la cabeza.

Souta…cierto?- preguntó interesado.

¿cómo supiste?...

Weno capítulo 3, taba muy muy cansada para seguir, colegio de mierda .

Ojala se den un tiempo y me animen kn reviews TT


End file.
